Reunion
by writer1272
Summary: Colonel Brandon has returned from a lengthy mission. He is in for quite the welcome.
1. Reunion

Marianne lay lounging in the parlor, her eyes closed and humming to herself. She was trying her best, and was, surprisingly, succeeding rather well, to keep herself calm. She had woken up that morning feeling like a child on Christmas day. For it was on this day, that her Colonel was coming back to her. Although having only been married for three months, and already familiar with Brandon's calls away for certain duties, this last one had kept him away from her for nearly a fortnight, and it was during this time that Marianne realized how just how much she had come to value his company. Goodness, how she had missed him! Just thinking about his return thrilled and excited her to her very core.

_Any time now…_her fingers started tapping lightly against the couch. She was listening. She would hear the horses' hooves on the gravel…_Any moment…_

'Any moment' lasted another quarter of an hour, but then –

There it was! The sound of gravel being trotted on. Marianne's eyes shot open and with uncanny speed she rushed towards the main entrance only tripping once in the process.

_He's here! He's here! _She flung open the doors and walked out breathlessly but composing herself all the same. He was in his usual dark colors and wearing his favorite hat that shadowed his face most of the time.

She watched with anticipation as he dismounted his horse….a different horse…_Oh…_

"Ah! Morning Mrs. Brandon! Wasn't expecting to see you."

It was not her Brandon, only their post man.

"A letter for you Ma'am."

"Thank you Tom, oh! It's from Elinor, how delightful."

He bowed tipping his hat, but then took it off completely and handed it to her.

"Might you return this to its proper owner?" He smiled secretly, "He's around back."

Marianne gasped and her eyes widened in surprise and pleasure at their sneaky scheme.

She thanked Tom once more, but then was gone from his presence making her way to _their_ backyard garden where he so often read to her…would he be waiting to read to her now? Her stomach did a flip-flop, perhaps maybe even a different activity. She giggled to herself shamelessly.

Rounding the house, she stopped. There he was. In his uniform, his back to her, standing so tall and with such self righteousness…she couldn't help but let out a laugh. He was so unbelievably handsome; she sometimes didn't know how to react.

Colonel Brandon turned around, and let out a short breath. God, she was beautiful. A small smile began to spread across his face, but he stood his ground. He did not want to impose on her. He would let Marianne come to him.

Oh and she did. She crashed into him and held on tight, breathing in his scent, feeling so safe in his arms. She was home – _he_ was her home. He pulled her closer to him and buried his face in her hair. She smelled divine! Wanting her touch, he moved his head down and caressed her cheek with his hoping she'd not only get his rather obvious hint, but that she would grant him his request – his desire. Understanding immediately, Marianne turned her head slightly so that her lips were now just inches from his. She smiled, hesitating, wanting to tease him. Brandon's lips parted in anticipation…

Marianne laughed softly making the colonel lean in just ever closer, he was in earnest! Mouths barely open, their lips brushed each other. Marianne opened her mouth a little wider, still smiling and gently took his lower lip between her teeth. Brandon drew in a sharp breath, closing his eyes as she traced her tongue across it. She felt a bulge on her lower stomach making her giggle in delight, but also caused her to bite down harder on his lip.

"Ah! Marianne" he took her head in his hands;

"Sorry…" She whispered. She was still smiling, and so was he. They stood there in silence, breathing in one's presence. Marianne felt as though she was on the brink of a dream world. She was ever so slightly dizzy, and could think of nothing more pleasant than melting into the Colonel. In an unconscious attempt, Marianne lowered her head onto his chest, Brandon compensated by resting his chin on top.

"Are you happy to see me Marianne?"

It took a moment for his words to settle in. She looked up at him, surprised. His question was sincere…almost as if he really didn't know the answer. Sometimes he could be so dense. However…in his defense, she _had_ been rather distant their first month together. She was shy and unsure…wanting to love him, but not knowing how to _show_ him. Men - as she became well aware of over the past couple months – responded much better to action instead of words.

So, instead of answering his question right away, she kept her gaze on him closing her eyes slightly wanting to give off that dreamy seductive look. She smiled at her silly attempt, but knew it had to be working. Brandon cocked his head slightly, intrigued. She watched him watching her as she took his hand in hers and pressed it to her lower stomach. His eyes immediately flitted down, then right back at her. Marianne locked eyes with him before closing her own and sighing with an audible hum. Slowly, she guided his hand farther down towards her pulsing _want_. Brandon recognized her need instantly and gently tugged his hand from hers.

"Christopher…" Marianne whispered his name protest, dripping with lust.

The Colonel grunted, trying to compose himself. Then, smiling, kissed the corner of her mouth lightly.

"Not here my love…"

Marianne gave a small pout.

"But now…?"

She subtly – but intentionally – pushed her pelvis up against his, grabbing hold of his strong arms for support, and started methodically rubbing her want on his. Brandon let out a soft groan.

"…Somewhere else?" her request came out breathless, as she kept pushing harder into him making him stumble back a bit. Laughing, he took this opportunity and quickly to sweep Marianne up in his arms and growled playfully.

"Darling: I thought you'd never ask."


	2. Love is love is love

Marianne couldn't stop giggling. Before she knew it, she felt Brandon stop in his tracks. She was still cradled in his arms, so warm…she could hear his heartbeat slowing down after having climbed the stairs up to their bedroom. Her giggles quieted. She was smiling into Brandon's chest, eyes closed, wanting to stay like that forever. She could feel Brandon's loving gaze on her, which resulted in a shift in his body as he leaned his head in to kiss hers. A burst of warmth spread from his kiss that flooded her entire body, through her arms, chest and stomach racing down her legs then shooting back up to her center…_that _center. She was throbbing! Visions of her fantasies were already playing out in her mind, exciting her all the more.

She opened her eyes knowing full well what she would see, but it took her breath away all the same. Her Brandon was looking at her, the way she had always wanted a man to look at her. It was so intense, so full of love and lust, she was thankful he was already holding her for her knees would have surely buckled beneath her.

Grabbing his lapels firmly within her fists, Marianne lifted herself up in his arms so that they were face to face. She returned his gaze with a more impish one, her right eyebrow lifted in a trouble-making manner. This caused the Colonel to chuckle, sending vibrations down into his chest that resonated deep in Marianne's core.

"That look is new…what could it possibly mean?"

With each word his lips had inched closer to hers only to miss them by tilting his head up, brushing her nose with his lower lip.

Marianne nearly growled with frustration and arousal, scrunching her nose and eyes up in mock disapproval. Then her face softened looking into Brandon's eyes, she wanted to be swallowed up by them. Slowly, brushing her lips across his cheek, she reached his ear and whispered,

"I…want…you…now."

She felt Brandon's heart skip a beat as he tried to control his breathing. But instead of waiting for him to lay her down on their bed, she scrambled out of his arms, grabbed his hand, and lead _him_ to the bed, sitting him down then taking a step backwards presenting herself to him.

Brandon was having trouble composing himself; Marianne was acting so much more spontaneous and coy than what he was used to. It excited him beyond belief! But it was when Marianne began slowly unbuttoning her blouse that a small smile spread across his face.

Marianne took it the wrong way, smiling as she blushed,

"Don't you dare laugh! I'm _trying_ to seduce you…"

Brandon shifted uncomfortably on the bed, his trousers had become rather tight down south, and laughed softly.

"Darling, you underestimate yourself, for you're succeeding a little too well…"

Marianne bit her lower lip trying to hide a smile, but held onto it staring longingly at her Colonel. As she finished unbuttoning the last button, she let her blouse fall down around her shoulders exposing the beginnings of her cleavage. Brandon tried not to let his eyes linger too long on that area, and, realizing this, a small blush rouged his cheeks. He looked toward the ground momentarily, only to look back up at his Marianne. Still keeping her gaze on Brandon, displaying a blush of her own, she raised her arms up toward her head and fiddled with her pins until her golden locks fell down around her face and shoulders.

Slowly, Brandon started unbuttoning his shirt. However, it appeared he wasn't undressing quickly enough for to his surprise, and pleasure, Marianne stepped forward and knelt down to undo his trousers.

"Anxious are we?"

Marianne didn't seem to hear him in that moment; she was having difficulty with his buckle.

"Lie back."

Brandon was stunned into numbness briefly and could only look at her in awe. When he didn't comply, Marianne rose momentarily to climb upon the bed and crawl forward forcing Brandon down trapping him beneath her between her legs. She tilted her head down meeting his kissing him tenderly on the cheek.

"Good boy."

Her whisper sent chills of pleasure down his spine. It was getting harder for him to suppress his animalistic instincts. In an attempt to temporarily relieve himself, he arched his back slightly under her weight seeking contact with her.

Marianne involuntarily let out a small gasp, sending more chills shooting through his veins. Composing herself, Marianne succeeded with his buckle the second time but hesitated unexpectedly before pulling them off. When almost half a minute passed with no progression, Brandon arched his back again with impatience.

"Marianne you will be the death of me!"

And Marianne started laughing. Laughing because she was still shy even after three months of marriage and a handful of intimate encounters, because she was so incandescently happy he was home with her, because he was so fantastically beautiful, and because she loved him so much it hurt and knew he felt the same way in every way about her and the only way she knew how to react to all these emotions was through laughter.

Brandon soaked her all in. What else could he do? He was at her mercy, under her spell from which he never wanted to come out of.

Once her laughter died down, they slipped into a lull. Marianne casually took off Brandon's boots and shirt and placed them on the floor next to the bed. Brandon finished Marianne's job of shedding his trousers, then, turning to Marianne, carefully lifted her blouse up over her head leaving them both -now- fully exposed to one another.

After a few kisses here and there, and then some more here _there_, they gingerly scooted their way under the covers. Marianne snuggled up close to Brandon's bare body locking one of his legs between hers stimulating a dull throb she would have to save for later. She held him close, never intending to let go.

"I love you so much, Christopher…"

Brandon wrapped his free leg around her so that they were now entwined with one another and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I never wish to leave your side."

He breathed in deeply, she smelled of summer on a spring's breeze, then turned his head down to face hers.

"And I from yours, my darling, dearest love."

With a final kiss, they dozed into an early dusk slumber.


End file.
